Fiesta de noche buena
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. /La cena de navidad trae consigo cosas nuevas y mejores, la navidad es una epoca para compartir y esa navidad se convirtio en la mejor para Jasper y Alice. Mal summary linda historia...


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia :DD**___

_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad.**_

_**Titulo: Fiesta de noche buena**_

_**Penname: Alice Maggio - Whitlock**_

_**Summary: Contest: S.L.N. /_**La cena de navidad trae consigo cosas nuevas y mejores, la navidad es una epoca para compartir y esa navidad se convirtio en la mejor para Jasper y Alice. Mal summary linda historia... **_**_

_**Pareja a Trabajar: Jasper&Alice**_

_**Número de palabras: 3,866**_

_**Imagen utilizada: 10° Paseo bajo las luces **_

_**Canción utilizada: 1° All i want for chrismas is you. for. LeAnn Rimes**_

_**Frase utilizada: La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión mueve vidas...**_

* * *

><p>FIESTA DE NOCHE BUENA<p>

ALICE P.O.V.

Estamos en la casa Cullen, lo más especial es que celebramos NAVIDAD, a esa época del año la amo ya que se celebra en TODO el mundo y también porque esa fecha une a la gente y nosotros somos un ejemplo vivo (jajá aunque estamos muertos) ya que en esta época del año gracias al pulgoso y a Nessie (mi adorada sobrina) nos reunimos los Quileutes, los del clan de Denalí y los Cullen claro está.

Las chicas Cullen nos habíamos esmerado en nuestra vestimenta, y por decir habíamos digo Rosalie, Esme, Nessie y yo porque como siempre Bella no quiso arreglarse así que como siempre Rose y yo la forzamos, con métodos "muy lindos y sin nada de violencia" (¿Debo decir que de la sala de Esme solo quedo un mueble de tres que había? No creo que no…). Esme llevara un hermoso vestido color gris con cuello en "v" y el cuello está enmarcado con una cinta gris obscuro con detalles en negro y azul marino, el cual cruzaba en su pecho y pasaba por su cintura y le llega hasta el piso con unos tacos color gris con punta, El vestido de Bella es azul marino en la parte del busto es estilo strapless y tiene una cinta que se coloca por encima del brazo izquierdo pero solo en ese brazo y también le llega al ras del suelo y tiene un pequeño holán que va desde la cintura hasta el suelo pero va en línea vertical de izquierda a derecha y combina con unos tacos color plata, El vestido de Rosalie es strapless color rojo y le llega a la mitad del muslo y combina con unos tacos negros, El vestido de Nessie es un vestido strapless color blanco con un cinto color verde pastel y un moño en la parte delantera le llega a la rodilla y combina con unos tacos color blanco, y mi vestido es color negro con un cinto del mismo color por debajo del busto el cual tiene un corte en forma de corazón y una pequeñas tiras me llega a la mitad del muslo y debajo llevare unas medias color gris y unos tacos color negro.

En la fiesta de navidad solo vienen Jacob, Leah (que ahora ya no esta tan inconforme con este hecho), Seth (que esta mas que feliz de estar aquí) de los Quileutes o chuchos como les dice Rosalie, están también Tanya, Kate, Garrett (que anteriormente nos ayudo cuando los Vulturis venían por Renesmee), Carmen y Eleazar, y de los Cullen estamos todos.

-Rosalie ¿Puedes cuidar a la bebe? – le pregunto Emmett a su esposa. Ellos habían tenido gemelitos, después de que pasara todo eso de la "pelea" por los niños inmortales y sus guarradas, Rose y Emm fueron al Amazonas para investigar más acerca del tema de cómo tener hijos entre dos vampiros, y descubrieron que se podía hacer con una especie de préstamo de cuerpo (que son mujeres que prestan su cuerpo para tener a los hijos de las mujeres que no pueden) y le hicieron a la mujer que les prestó el suyo una inseminación artificial, el cual tenía un ovulo de Rose (el cual no sé ni de dónde sacaron) y un esperma de Emm (el cual tampoco sé de dónde sacaron)

-Alice ¿Qué no estuviste en preescolar? – Me pregunto Edward leyendo mis pensamientos – bueno te explicare imagina una abejita y una florecita y la abejita le entrega su semillita…

-Cállate Edward – le dije riendo – eso lo sé…

-Claro – dijo riendo nuevamente, aunque no entendí porque lo dijo ni a que se refería o si tan siquiera me hablaba a mí… (Claro como mi hermano el don perfecto lee las mentes de todos ya ni siquiera sabes si te contesto a ti o si le habla a alguien más)

-Tienes razón – volvió a decir al aire y Emmett sonrío, supongo que le dio la razón a él…

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Tanya a Edward

-Claro – le dijo Edward y Tanya le lanzo una mirada suspicaz – enserio – dijo ofendido

-Bueno ya, y… ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que tendremos un bebe? – pregunto Kate muy feliz

-¿Enserio? – le pregunte muy sorprendida, de las del clan de Danalí, Kate era la que mejor me cae ya que tenía también muy buen gusto para la ropa y todo eso, además también me cae muy bien Carmen, ya que es como Esme, una mama para Tanya, Kate y anteriormente Irina…

-Si ¿No es genial? – pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa

-Claro que si – dijo y después la abrase, después de mi la abrazaron todos, incluso los Quileutes

Los dos pequeños hijos de Rose comenzaron a dar brinquitos…

-¿Alice ves lo que le enseñas a mis hijos? – me regaño Emmett y yo simplemente reí.

Los pequeños son muy hermosos, cabello negro y rizado como el de Emmett y ojos verdes, completamente iguales, son una niña y un niño, la niña se llama Lilian y el niño Dorian, aparentan la edad de 7 años aunque tienen 5, el crecimiento de ellos es más lento que el de Renesmee ya que es entre dos vampiros y no humanos y vampiros.

-Creo que ya casi es hora de la cena – dijo Seth olfateando (creo que tanto tiempo estar convertido en lobo le afecta)

-Claro – dijo Esme llegando con Peter, su pequeño hijo el cual aparenta 4 años y tiene 2 – ya esta lista pueden pasar al comedor – esto lo dijo para todos aunque era claro que los vampiros no comeríamos esa horrible comida para humano.

Carlisle y Esme también habían decidido hacer lo mismo que Rose y Emmett, y ellos habían tenido un hermoso niño de cabello color caramelo y ojos grisáceos, después de que vieron que funcionaba decidieron intentarlo…

-Tú eres la única que no – dijo Edward nuevamente

"Déjame en paz ese es problema mío y de mi marido" Le dije con el pensamiento al cotilla de mi hermano ya que no quería arruinarle la noche a los demás y en especial a Esme que se esforzó muchísimo organizándolo todo.

La cena paso sin contratiempos, Edward no molesto mas y yo no pensé en eso en TODA la cena, los licántropos comieron hasta hartarse, se comían el pavo tan rico que hasta me dieron ganas de probarlo pero no lo hice se me hacía demasiado asqueroso, los vampiros de Denalí se fueron temprano ya que Tanya al ver "tanto amor en el ambiente" se puso histérica y decidieron irse.

-Faltan unos minutos par noche buena – dijo Bella la cual abrazaba a Nessie la que ahora se veía de la misma edad que su madre.

-¿Que les parece salir a dar un paseo después de abrir los regalos? – pregunto Esme con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué escondes Esme? – Le pregunto Edward - ¿Por qué recitas el himno canadiense al revés?

-Nada, solo es una sorpresa – dijo Carlisle

-Y las sorpresas no se deben ver ¿Verdad Alice? – me dijo mi amado Jasper el cual no había hablado en prácticamente toda la cena solo decía monosílabos cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien…

-Pero no lo puedo evitar – dije haciendo un puchero – pero me parece genial la sorpresa…

-En todo caso supongo que nos encanta – dijo Rosalie jugando con su pequeña hija

-Tía Rose tu hija es hermosa – dijo Nessie viendo como Rose abrazaba a su pequeña, Jazz dio un respingo, no entiendo porque cuando Rose y Emm están jugando con sus hijos el se enfada o se pone triste…

-Y aun te preguntas porque – me dijo don "yo – soy – perfecto – y – leo – mentes"

"te dije que me dejes en paz y que ese es problema mío" eso simplemente lo pensé aunque quería decírselo

-¿De qué hablan? – me pregunto Jazz

-De nada – dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Bueno – dijo Jacob el cual por comer tampoco había hablado mucho – miren ya es hora de abrir los regalos.

-Si – dijo Emmett, cual crio cuando le dan algo que enserio desea.

-Y eso le enseñas a tus hijos – dijo mi esposo riendo.

-Claro – le dijo el eludido orgulloso, es demasiado ingenuo

-Bueno abramos los regalos – dijo Carlisle

Primero fue la repartición de regalos por sorteo, pero como siempre Edward hiso trampa así que le toco Bella…

-Yo primero – dijo Edward y se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado y le tendió un paquete con envoltorio de motivos navideños, Bella lo abrió para descubrir un hermoso libro con pastas color azul marino y tenia letras en color dorado y llegue a leer de la contraportada **"La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión mueve vidas…"**

-Tú mueves mi vida Alice – susurro Jasper en mi oído y después me abrazo y yo me reí como adolescente enamorada y me recargue en su pecho…

-Me toca – dijo Bella, a ella le toco darle a Emmett.

-Gracias – le dijo este cuando le entrego el obsequio, lo abrió y descubrió un nuevo videojuego – gracias Bella, ahora me toca – y después de darle un abrazo de oso a Bella se giro a mi marido – toma Jazzy Pooh.

-Gracias oso – dijo Jazz mosqueado por el sobrenombre que le puso Emmett - ¿Me lo sostiene señora Whitlock? – me pregunto besando mi mejilla

-Hay no sean groseros hay niños presentes – dijo Emmett con cara de asco y tapándoles las orejitas a su hijo.

-Se referían a otra cosa mal pensado – le dijo Edward molesto

-Bueno ya esta abre tu regalo – Jasper me tendió el obsequio para que el pudiera abrirlo, se lo sostuve (No sean mal pensadas [os]) y abrió el regalo y saco una…

-¿Qué cosa es esto? – dijo tomando la prenda como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

-Es una tanga masculina – dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – por nada.

-Y nosotros somos los groseros – dijo mi marido colocando nuevamente la prenda en su empaque – y no te he dado las gracias – dijo cerrando la caja y poniéndola sobre la mesita de té que está en el centro de la sala.

-Pero Alice lo hará – nos dijo Rose y los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen y los Quileutes comenzaron a reír incluso yo. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que ni Carlisle, ni Esme ni Peter estaban.

-Fueron a caminar – me dijo Edward respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada

-Voy yo – dijo Rosalie

-Pero si le toca a Jazz – le reproche

-Pero yo soy la siguiente el ya tendrá otro turno – retruco Rose – Bien Eddie

-Gracias Rosalie – le dijo, tomo el obsequio y lo abrió – era lo que quería – y saco un pedal para piano.

-A mi me toco Leah – dijo Nessie y le tendió una caja y esta saco un hermoso collar que tiene un dije con un lobo tallado, seguramente Jacob le ayudo.

-Gracias - dijo Leah – a mí me toco el doc. Carlisle

-Sigamos – dijo Edward

-Voy yo – Dijo Jacob y le entrego a Seth un paquete, este lo abrió y saco unos jeans

-Gracias Jake – dijo Seth y le dio un abrazo solo por unos JEANS ¿Enserio?

-Si – volvió a contestar Edward

-Bueno me toca – dijo Seth y le dio un obsequio a Nessie, era un hermoso planeta a escala tallado en cristal, hermoso.

-Gracias Seth – le dijo Renesmee, desde que aprendió las capitales de todo el mundo le encantan los mapas y los planetas y todo eso, a mí en lo personal no me gustan pero a cada quien sus gustos.

-A mi me toca darle a Esme – dije hacendó un puchero ya que no estaba

-¿Me llamaban? – llego Esme entrando por la ventana de la sala.

-Si tú regalo – le dije yo y le entregue el pequeño estuche que contenía un brazalete delgado con incrustaciones de diamantes y este con oro tenia escrito "Esme" en letra cursiva.

-Alice es hermoso – me dijo dándome un abrazo o un intento de, él porqué Jasper no me soltaba

-Bien mi regalo es para Carlisle – dijo muy feliz – toma amor – y le entrego una caja, la cual contenía una colección completa de libros de medicina con las enfermedades de la "A" a la "Z" a mí me pareció algo tonto pero eso le gusta a Carlisle.

-Y a mí me toca Jacob – dijo Carlisle – toma – y le entrego un sobre, el cual contenía pases para comida gratis en todos los lugares desde _italianni´s _hasta _chili´s _- ¿Está bien mi regalo?

-Claro que si muchas gracias – dijo Jacob WOW los hombres son tan simples con los regalos.

-Bueno ¿Damos un paseo? – pregunto Rosalie al ver que su hijo se impacientaba.

Y así salimos fuimos a caminar yo iba abrazada a mi Jazz, después llegamos al bosque solo que como era invierno este ya no tenía hojas y después caí en cuanta que ya nos estaba la esencia de los lobos o de los demás Cullen. Y después unas pequeñas lucecitas iluminaron el camino y estas estaban como enredados en las ramas de los arboles.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte a mi marido ya que estábamos **"paseando bajo las luces"** que los arboles nos brindaban.

-Alice quisiera saber ¿Qué te parece tener hijos? – me pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta pero sus ojos me atraparon así que lo deje pasar.

-Pues ver como Bella, Rose y Esme tuvieron a sus pequeños era lindo y me gusto ver tan felices a Rose y Esme – dije sonriendo

-Si Ally pero… ¿Qué te parecería tener uno propio? – me pregunto nervioso

-¿Tu quieres uno propio? – pregunte acariciando su mejilla

-Solo si tú quieres amor – me dijo tomando mi mano cuando intente bajarla, como si mi tacto lo reconfortara

-A un hermoso angelito como tú por supuesto que sí – dijo parándome de puntillas para besarle

-Gracias amor – me dijo cuando terminamos el beso – pero a mí me gustaría que fuera una hermosa nenita como tú.

-Bueno eso lo veremos después – le dije abrazándolo y me paso un brazo por la cintura para acercarme más a él – y ¿Jazz que le pedirás a Papa Noel? – dije para cambiar de tema

-"Santa Claus no me puede traer lo que necesito Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú" – me dijo besándome y yo claramente le regrese el beso…

-Hay Jasper – le deje en forma de regaño - ¿Qué hare contigo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? – dijo y me empecé a sentir preocupada, gracias a que me transmitía sus emociones.

-Eres tan tierno, lindo, amoroso, caballeroso, listo – dije riendo – y me sigue sorprendiendo que después de tantos siglos de hacer lo mismo sigas cayendo

_**Jasper me cargaba me decía que era mala y me tiraba a la nieve.**_

-Eres mala – después de eso me levanto al estilo nupcial – pagaras Alice

-¡No te atrevas! – le dije después de tener la visión – mojaras mi vestido, el que por cierto no elogiaste – le regañe con fingido enojo para que lo olvidara y no me arrojara a la nieve.

-Te ves hermosa amor, pero aun así te tirare – dijo besándome en los labios.

-No por favor – dije haciendo uno de mis pucheros a los cuales ya sabía que mi hermoso caballero sureño no se resistiría.

-Eso no es justo Alice – dijo entre besos – eres un tramposa

-Eso ya los se – le deje con una media sonrisa

-Ally eres muy mala y tramposa – me dijo y comenzamos a dar vueltas

-Pero aun así me amas – le dije nuevamente besándolo

-Consigan una habitación – se escucho la voz de Emmett detrás de nosotros así que Jazz paro de darnos vueltas para encarar a nuestro hermano.

-¿No les dije que nos esperaran en casa? – pregunto mi marido.

-Sí, pero ya se habían tardado – dijo Emmett cual niño pequeño, Emmett era un niño en el cuerpo de un oso ¿Cómo es posible que con tantos siglos de no – vida y con gigantesco cuerpo que se carga pueda tener la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años? ¿Cómo es que Rosalie no se desespera? ¿Cómo podrá educar a sus hijos si el también es un niño?

-Pues aun no se lo doy – le dijo Jasper como si le estuviera explicando las vocales.

-Bueno entonces me dices cuando ya – le dijo Emm en un tono muy infantil

-Si claro – le dijo mi esposo en tono sarcástico, después Emmett se fue creyendo que le hablaríamos cuando me hubiese dado el no sé qué, que me dará Jasper.

-Y… ¿Qué me darás? – le pregunte a mi amado esposo el cual aun me tenía en sus brazos.

-Emmett lo ha arruinado creo que no te lo podre dar – dijo solo para pincharme

-Entonces hacemos como que nada paso – le dije besándolo

-Muy bien – dijo besándome nuevamente, esos besos eran solo castos besos en la comisura de los labios, pero esos besos hacían que mi corazón muerto volviera a latir.

-¿Jazz sabes que te amo? – le pregunte de repente

-Claro que sí y tu ¿sabes que te amo también? – pregunto

-Si – dije riendo por las tonterías que decíamos, nunca pensé que le diría tantas cursilerías a alguien pero ahora creo que lo hago por inercia.

-Te daré tu regalo – dijo bajándome de sus brazos aun así no me soltó ya que me mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el regalo de Emm? – pregunte con una mirada picara

-No cielo eso es después – me dijo con un tono encantador.

-¿Entonces? – le dije riendo

-Es esto – y me entrego un pequeño estuche, forrado de terciopelo negro y en él había un pequeño relicario como cualquier otro en forma de circulo, solo que este tenía dibujado una pequeña parte de la capilla Sixtina, solo se veía una pequeña parte, lo abrí y contenía dos fotografías; una mía y una de Jazz.

-Es hermoso mi amor gracias – le dije abrazándolo mas fuerte

-Es genial que te guste Alice – y después nos besamos, en un hermoso beso nuestros labios se unían en una hermosa, dulce y tierna danza, sus labios amoldaban con los míos y los míos con los suyos, aunque fuéramos tan diferentes, el alto y yo bajita, el rubio y yo morocha y no solo era en la forma física si no que en la forma de ser; por ejemplo, el era calmado y yo hiperactiva, el no hablaba mucho y yo no paraba de hablar, a el no le gusta gastar mucho dinero y a mí me encanta comprar y por ende gastar dinero y entre muchas cosas más…

-Te amo Alice – me dijo cuando nos separamos, después comenzó a besarme el cuello, su aliento frio chocaba contra este…

-Yo te amo mas – le dije riendo.

-claro que no – dijo riendo, después abandono mi cuello y volvió a mis labios.

-No piensas tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Emmett o ¿Si? – pregunte riendo

-Pues… - dijo con una mirada picara

-Jasper es navidad – le dije frunciendo el seño – se supone que tenemos que estar en familia con TODOS los de la familia

-Pero yo quiero mi noche buena – dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero, así que me acerque y le bese nuevamente…

-Tengo que darte otra sorpresa – dijo cuando paramos el beso

-Bien – dije riendo y le bese nuevamente en la comisura de los labios

-Espérame – dijo y salió corriendo

Me detuve a ver el hermoso paisaje que seguramente Jazz había preparado…

-De hecho le ayudaron – dijo Edward detrás de mí

-No te escuche llegar – le dije volteando

-Espere a que se fuera – me informo

-¿Sucede algo? – le pregunte asustada

-No solo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que te dije y pensaste del bebe y eso – dijo llegando a mi lado y me abraso por los hombros

-¿Qué pasa? – le dije mirándolo

-Por fin dijiste que si al tener hijos – eso fue una afirmación más que una pregunta

-¿Eso es malo? – le pregunte temiendo la respuesta

-No, claro que no – dijo y retiro su brazo – Ally todos queremos lo mejor para ti, y Jasper mas que cualquier otro, pero sé que tienes miedo y el también lo siente…

-¿Y si algo malo pasa? – le pregunte a mi hermano, confundida, triste, pero más que nada histérica

-Nada malo pasara ya viste a Rose y Esme – me dijo luego me dio un beso en la frente – está por llegar…

-Adiós – dije al viento ya que mi hermano había desaparecido entre los arboles hermosamente iluminados…

-¿Sucede algo querida? – me pregunto Jazz legando a mi lado

-No – le conteste y luego me lance a sus brazos y lo bese – te amo

-Yo también – me dijo con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Segura que estas bien?

-¿Es que ahora no tengo derecho a besar a mi esposo y decirle que lo amo? – le pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida y él lo sabia

- Claro que si – dijo riendo

-¿Sabes? Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo – le dije citando lo que dije ese día en la cafetería

- Lo lamento señorita – dijo haciendo lo que en aquel día en Philadelphia – Pero estoy igual de confundido que aquel día…

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-No sé si me reclamas nuevamente por aquella vez o si es por esta – me dijo con una media sonrisa y yo solté una risotada y esta repercutió a que el hiciera lo mismo.

-En todo caso tómalo como reclamo doble – dije riendo contra su pecho

Ambos suspiramos al dejar de reír…

-Te daré la otra parte de tu regalo – dijo de repente, yo ni me acordaba de eso

-No lo necesito – le dije capturando sus labios…

-Mary Alice… - nos separo y luego se arrodillo frente a mi – Brandon Cullen, madre de mi futuro hijo o hija, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo nuevamente?

-Claro que si – le dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

Al tocar nuevamente sus labios con los míos la angustia y le histeria de tener hijos habían desaparecido, el amor se hizo aun más grande de lo que ya era y las promesas del mañana se hacían presentes en el amor y la luz de la esperanza, la noche buena en realidad había sido una noche perfecta en realidad la mejor noche de toda mi existencia, la mejor noche buena, con el hombre perfecto, esta si es una feliz navidad…

* * *

><p><strong>*HooLaa aqui estoy de nuevo... me gustaria decir que tengo buenas razones para estar aqui escribiendo como loquita pero como no las tengo mejor lo dejamos asi ¿Que les parece?<strong>

***Bueno las letras que estan diferente (osea con Bold,** _Italic **o**_ Undrerline) **son de la: FRASE, CANCION E IMAGEN utilizadas para la realizacion de este gran (lo digo porque en realidad me tarde mucho en escribirlo no por que sea bueno...) one-shot **

***Los vestidos de las cinco chicas Cullen estan en mi profile por si los quieren ver porque dudo que los pusiera correctamente como se supone que son pero bueno...**

***Espero dejen un rew.. con creiticas, comentarios, sujerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos, reclamos, o lo que sea que se les venga primero a la cabeza...**

***Bueno creo que esta epoca me pone de malas ya que parece solo en el sistema publicitario, es en el mes en el que mas se gusta dinero juento con san valentin, pero bueno eso es estresante y en estas fechas me convierto en el Grinch, soy su replica esacta solo que yo no tengo el pelo verde, pero la navidad me saca canas verdes (es en sentido figurado) no me la paso con mi familia en navidad, me voy a la casa de mis abuelos y si la fiesta de celebra allí me dejo en mi casa o algo asi, actuo como si fuera un dia normal, ya que mi madre arruino mi navidad... es una larga historia asi que mejor la dejamos para otro dia (talves nunca, yo no estoy para contarlo y creo que no les gustaria escucharlo...) **

**Bueno espero sus rew... y que pasen una Feliz Navidad juro que con la navidad que escribi espero pasar una buena navidad yo tambien haha besos, nos leemos bye :DD**


End file.
